Talk:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)
Hello ! I am not English so I don't dare changing the existing text, just in case, but I saw something that seems weir to me : . Could someone say me if it is normal or not ? Tank you, Maybe was Jacob Erland — Hulothe (discussion) 15:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Maybe was Jacob Erland Updating required: There have been a updated explanation of the film plot and the roles of the characters. Please check it up on Wikipedia and add missing information accordingly. :-) Ninclow 19:21, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Does this film exist in the book universe? Darth DarkDarth (talk) 06:55, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Article for Second Movie There are already a few articles about the second movie in this trilogy, should we create another article with an "are you a wizard or not?" template at the top, and possibly redirect the page once a better title is given? Samanthawrites (talk) 02:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Some countries are showing the movie already Although pretty much all sources says the movie is set to premiere in most of the world tomorrow (November 18) many European countries already premiered it today (November 17), including here in Denmark. In fact I just came back home from the second screening in a cinema closest to my home. I wonder why it's being showed early in so many places, or has there been some mistake? Lukas Exemplar (talk) 14:35, November 17, 2016 (UTC) No, not a mistake, I'm afraid. Asian countries also show films earlier than in the US. Here in Singapore it has already premiered. HarryPotterJerv (talk) 14:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :No, I mean is it a mistake that most sources online says that the world premiere is on November 18? Lukas Exemplar (talk) 16:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh, nevermind, it says right there that the US release was November 10, the UK November 15 and November 18 for the worldwide release, which has now been proven to be around 17-18 rather. However, with that information, shouldn't the article say that the movie has already come out? Lukas Exemplar (talk) 17:01, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Gallery Cleanup I think we need to cleanup the gallery on this page and remove any of the pictures which are not promotional posters for the film, i.e. the screenshots. It is really long which is making the editor take a while to load. I feel the page is kind of cluttered enough without the gallery taking up more space than it is needed. Is is okay if I remove a lot of the pictures? I have also found the use of a gallery to be an issue on some of the character articles. They have unnecessary galleries as well and since the article is supposed to be written from an in-universe perspective, should they even have the Pottermore logo on them? --Kates39 (Talk) 16:30, December 12 2016 (UTC) :In general, Layout Guide says that images should be integrated with the text and not interrupt it. I agree that the galleries should be trimmed down or just replaced entirely by category pages such as Category:Images from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) or Category:Images of promotional posters or new Categories as needed. I also agree that watermarked images are out of universe and shouldn't be used in the main article. :As noted before on the forum discussion, the galleries have been acting as holding pens for images until we had enough story text with which to integrate them. We should be at this point for character pages so the appropriate images can be added to the article text and the galleries removed IMO. --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:12, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :: I will get started on trimming down the gallery in this article and maybe putting some of the screenshots minus the Pottermore logo on other pages where appropiate. But I love the idea of replacing the galleries with category pages. It will make the articles look much better and much simpler. I will keep the promotional posters in the gallery on this article for now until we make a decision on that, but I will also make a start on removing the galleries altogether on some character articles once I have sorted this one out. --Kates39 (Talk) 17:53, December 12 2016 (UTC)